Finding Family
by RandomFan135
Summary: New documents come to light after the death of Sally Blofis that forever change the lives of Harry and Percy. Together they shake the Wizarding world to it's very core. Sorry for any poor grama or spelling mistakes. Any constructive criticism is welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters or story that honour goes to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling**

Number four, Privet Drive in Surry was an unassuming average house; a perfectly pruned garden, a slightly scuffed gravel drive-way, a sizeable two-story detached red brick house and a family with a secret within. As with every morning a women with an astounding long neck and screeching voice sat at the dining room table going through that day mail, unlike other day though there was a strange letter, from America. The women, Petunia Dursley found the letter odd but not in the same way as her sister or her freak son, no this was odd because neither her nor Vernon (her husband) new anyone in America. Tentatively, she opened the letter to be astonished, it read:

 ** _Dear Petunia Dursley,_**

 ** _You have been invited to the funeral of Sally Jackson-Blofis and Paul Blofis._**

 ** _The ceremony will take place on Sunday 21_** ** _st_** ** _August, at Elysium Cemetery in Manhattan New York. Arrangements for travel and accommodation for your family have already been made and can be found along with this letter._**

 ** _Any questions about this invite will be answered after the ceremony._**

 ** _Kind Regards,_**

 ** _Perseus (percy) Jackson_**

As she finished 4 plane tickets and the address of a hotel fell from the envelope. On closer inspection of the objects Petunia could see that they had already been paid for, so if they went they could just go on holiday to America, New York at that!

When her husband a rather large man who resembled a ball more than a man and their 2 year old son came through the door the decision to go on this trip had already been made.

Percy Jackson sat with his hands covering his face, hiding his tear filled sea-green eyes from the world. At 18 he had done a lot with his life; faced down angry Gods, fought (and won) against Titans, literally took a tour of hell, yet survived despite everything not being in his favour. This time however he couldn't keep smiling.

It has been 2 years since the end of the Giant war and Annabeth had broken up with him to focus more on her dreams, Percy had been moving on with life – he'd finished high school and thanks to a gods gifted Lotus Hotel and Casino card didn't need to start looking for work.

One day, his amazing Mom Sally Blofis and his Step-dad Paul didn't come home, Percy began to get worried especially when he turned on the TV to find the announcement of a car collision. Quickly, he'd reached for the phone- not caring about the monsters his was going to attract, only for it to go off in his hand. Answering quickly "Hello, Percy here."

"Are you Perseus Jackson?" a woman's voice asked from the end of the line.

"Yes? But I prefer Percy. Is something wrong?"

"Mr Jackson, I am sorry to inform you that at 10pm this evening your parents were in a car accident… and they didn't survive." Percy's ears stopped working as his grip on the phone began slipping despite the woman still talking.

"Mr Jackson? Mr Jackson are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here." His voice choked with emotions but something told him that what was going to be said next would change his life.

"Well, Mr Jackson some interesting documents came to our attention when looking into your mothers' medical history. It seems that she was adopted by Jim and Laura Jackson at 4 months old because her mother was only 16 and too young to properly care for her. It appears her mother was Clare Jennings from England."

Percy was still trying to process this- his mum was adopted- from England at that.

"Is there anything more?" He asked, at this point only wanting to shut out the world and curl up to cry.

"Yes, it seems Clare went on to marry Samuel Evens and have two daughters- Petunia and Lily both are married and have a son each, Harry Potter and Dudley Dusley. There contact information will be provided for the funeral."

"Thanks" Percy's voice finally broke and tears ran down his face as he put the phone away. His sadness at only now finding the family his mother so wished to have only after she herself has lift the earth.

It took 2 weeks for Percy to finally look through the documents sent to him and arrange the funeral but he did it. It stated the Clare married Samuel at 24 years old and had Petunia at 26 making her 10 years younger than his Mom, and Lily at 30 making her 14 years younger. Sadly, he found that both Lily and James Potter (her husband) had been killed in a home invasion by a famous British mass-murder nearly a year ago. Happily it seems their son Harry, who had survived was now living with Petunia and her husband Vernon Dursley along with their 2 year old son Dudley.

A new hope for family raced through Percy, having him immediately arrange for them to come to the funeral, so he could meet and personally explain to them these events. Finishing the letter with plane tickets and hotel address he breathed for the first time since receiving word of his mother's death.


	2. Chapter 2

Convincing her husband to go to the funeral wasn't hard because Vernon was never one to turn down a free trip. On the morning of 20th August they went to Heathrow airport unwillingly bringing their freak nephew because the tickets were named for each of them. Holding the freak as far as possible while cooing over Dudley's first trip on an airplane they made it through the 3 hour flight to New York.

Waiting at the New York airport was a 19 year-old boy with blond hair and sky blue eyes holding a sign with their names. Rudely, Vernon made his way through the crowd toward the young man. "You here you pick us up then?"

"Vernon Dursley I presume?" He replied politely though his eyes sharpened at the rudeness.

"Yes"

"And this must be Petunia, Dudley and Harry correct?" Again questioning them.

"Yes now can we get to the hotel now, Dudders needs a nap." Petunia's shill voice cut in.

"Of Course, I'm Jason a friend of Percy's and I'll be driving you to the hotel and picking you up tomorrow for the funeral. Let me take the bags." Jason took the bag beside Harry giving the baby a curious glance at his lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Thank you. Now hurry up we haven't got all day!" Snapped Vernon at seeing Jason's curious look. Raising his eyebrow Jason tuned to lead the family to the car.

The ride was short thankfully, but by the end of it Jason really wasn't sure if tomorrow was going to go like Percy hoped. The Dursleys were rude and obnoxious, along with incredible proud how Sally and Percy could be related to them was beyond him. Overall, Jason pitted the staff looking after them for the next 2 days; wishing them luck because they were going to need it.

Percy was excited and very sad, since sending the letter he could be found arranging his Mom's funeral crying at the colour blue and asking Annabeth if she and the Athena cabin could create shrouds for them. Percy wanted to send them of the right way. Nico had already told him that they had made Elysium which eased him immensely, they both deserved to be together and happy forever.

The day before the funeral he asked Jason to pick up his English relatives having already told the seven about the new documents. While they were happy about Percy finding new family they knew that they would have to be very careful and check out the new people that would be around him carefully. When Jason came back pissed with descriptions of rude, proud people already neglecting their nephew Harry; they became very worried for Percy's future.

Nico dragged Percy out of bed the next morning softly wiping the tear tracks off his checks from where he'd cried out during his nightmares of losing his Mom and the horrors he'd faced in Hell.

"Percy, Percy it's time to wake up."

"Neeks, I'm tired… 5 more minutes" Slurred Percy.

"Nope now, the funeral is in 2 hours and you need to get ready." Mention of the funeral and Percy was clinging to Nico in tears again, but at least he was awake.

"Shush, Perce it's okay. It'll get easier..." Nico soothed as he eased Percy into getting dressed in a navy black suit. He was already dressed in a pitch black suit with silver chains.

Once Percy had gotten himself together he smiled, small and sad but there. "Thanks Nico." Giving him a hug.

"Always Percy. Now let's go say goodbye to Sally and meet the Dursleys." Nico hugged back. At the mention of his new family Percy once more began to move getting ready for the day as Nico left to sort the final things.

Vernon and Petunia brought Dudley with them to the funeral but left Harry in the hotel, telling Jason the next morning that he'd fallen ill with the travel. Jason didn't trust them but drove them to the funeral non-the-less.

"So, Jason do you know why we were invite to this Sally persons funeral?" announced Vernon during their journey missing the way Jason's hands gripped the wheel at Sally's description.

"Yes, as I said yesterday I'm friends with Percy, her son."

"Then why were we invited?" Petunia asked petulantly.

"Percy will tell you everything after the ceremony as he wrote in his letter. It is not my place to tell you something that important."

He ignored them the rest of the trip. Thankfully, they stopped asking questions when Dudley started fussing.

At the grave yard, Jason led them toward the gathering of 20 or so people dressed in black gathering around two beautiful blue shroud covered coffins. Next the coffins stood a black messy haired 19 year old with tears in his oddly coloured eyes. Petunia noticed thath Jackson the one who invited them here.

Percy looked about quickly when Jason hugged him looking toward the family he'd brought with him. He didn't know what he'd expected but the obese man, giraffe like woman and fussy bowling ball baby was not it. He had noticed that the second child wasn't with them which seemed odd. Before he could think about it too long the funeral Chiron started the funeral.

It was beautiful just like Sally and Paul deserved, the eulogies made him cry and it took him 3 tries just to say his own. It was sad and it was ok to cry. The only off thing was the Dursely's who looked uncomfortable but stood with it though Percy was sure Vernon wanted to criticise everything and Petunia was looking down her nose at all the teens gathered at around.

Slowly, the crowd departed after bedding Percy their condolences, until there was only him and the Dursleys. Taking a deep breathe to steady his emotions he approached them.

"Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley, right?"

"Yes, and you are?" Vernon asked snidely.

"My names Perseus Jackson but I prefer Percy." He introduced himself hand out for a hand shake. "It's nice to meet you even if the circumstances aren't the happiest."

"And why Perseus did you invite us to this funeral? We don't know these people." Petunia's voice was shill he noticed, reminding him of Mrs Dodds.

"Well, I know a good place to get tea around the corner where I will tell you everything, unless of course you need to get back to Harry. Jason told me he wasn't well." A confused frown covered Percy's face on noticing the look of disgust on their faces at the mention of Harry.

"No Harry will be fine. Let's have tea yes."

Percy led the family to a little café down the street. Taking a corner both so as to fit them all around the table.

"Ok this is going to be a shock and I have copies of the documents if you wish to see but here goes. Petunia this is about your family." A strange disturbed look crossed the adult's faces but Percy carried on. "When your mother was 16 years old she fell in love and had a daughter, she put this child up for adoption 4 months later. This child was Sally Jackson, my mother." At his words Petunia flinched and became shocked, undeterred Percy ploughed on. "I am your nephew."

It was Vernon who broke the shocked silence. "What? Why the blood hell are you telling us this! Why are we finding out now Petunia?!" His face had become red reminding Percy of his first step-father Gabe.

"I-I-I didn't know." Cried Petunia looking at Percy with indifferent eyes. "I don't really believe it. Ca-can I have a look at those documents?"

"Of course, here." Percy past the family copies of what was found.

 ** _Birth Name: Selene Jennings Evans_**

 ** _Mother: Clare Jennings (deceased)_**

 ** _Father: Unnamed_**

 ** _Step-father: Samuel Evans (deceased)_**

 ** _Sisters: Petunia Dursley née Evans and Lily Potter née Evans (deceased)_**

 ** _Nephews: Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter_**

 ** _Adopted Parents: Laura Jackson and Jim Jackson_**

 ** _Adopted Name: Sally Jackson_**


	3. Chapter 3

Two months later in late November, Percy found himself in England getting ready to have dinner at Number 4 Privet Drive. Honestly, he didn't think he would hear from the Dursley's again after Vernon had begun yelling at Petunia for things Percy had no clue about; something about bringing bloody freaks into his family. Despite this and the following attempt Vernon made to punch him in the face, Percy found a letter inviting him to an annual family gathering in England.

Before the arrival of the document Percy had never really thought about England, but now he's thinking of moving there (not just because of the monster population being less) to get a fresh start without the memories of what he has lost dragging him down.

So even before he got the invitation Percy had been looking for a place to live that would give him privacy along with the space to train and keep Blackjack (his awesome donut addicted Pegasus). Mostly, he was grateful for the Lotus unlimited credit card so when he found what he was looking for he could actually afford it. He ended up buying a small cottage in Devan with 10 acres of land.

Now, with the family dinner Percy found himself nervous as he already knew it was mostly going to be Vernon's family and if they were anything like the man himself he was going to be hard bent on punching them. Taking a deep breath, straightening his dress shirt he knocked on the door. Petunia was quick to answer.

"Percy! It's great you came. I hope the journey wasn't too long?"

"It was fine Aunt Petunia. It's nice to see you too." Percy had to fight the cringe of his face at her voice. The inside of number 4 privet drive was near spotless, complete cleanliness that gave Percy chills; it felt like a show house rather than a home.

"We're all in the dining room." Ushered Petunia attempting to guide her uncultured American nephew toward where Vernon and his sister Marge were drinking and laughing, while Dudley played on the floor. Percy spend the trip from door to dining room thinking about where Harry was; the other cousin he'd never met.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia."

"Is this the American mutt you picked up then Vernon?" Came the loud and boisterous voice from the large framed woman next to Vernon.

"Yes, Marge the new nephew. At least I don't have to pay out of my own pocket for this one." Huffed Vernon, rosy cheeked from the alcohol he'd already consumed.

"Well at least he's got some looks to him. Of course nothing on what little Duddy-kin will have when his grown up." Marge proclaimed loudly taking in the sharp features and odd eyes of the newest guest. Percy felt like meat but it didn't faze him because he'd spent most of his life feeling as such, these Brits attempts to make him feel worthless? He was trying not to laugh at the way her chins wobbled when she spoke.

"Sure. Percy Jackson and you're… who?"

"Marge Dursley. Expert dog trainer and breeder."

"Oh..Kay." Percy felt awkward as he reigned in his ADHD mind from saying something immensely stupid. The evening was going well, until Percy asked the taboo question. "Where is Harry?"

The room froze. "The fr-Harry isn't up to visitors so is already in bed." Vernon stuttered on Harry's name signalling to Percy that something was wrong especially when a look of pure hatred and disgust came upon the faces of both Petunia and Marge.

"Really? I was hoping to meet him this time. Oh well. Petunia where's the toilet?" Talk again halted at his coarse language.

"Upstairs, second door on the right."

Percy escaped the uppity Brits relaxing, until he heard whimpering under the stairs as he climbed them. Freezing as years of demi-god training kicked in, slowly he made his way back down stairs looked for what made the noise, hand already reaching for his trusty pen sword. When nothing jumped out to kill him he relax slightly. In the corner of his eye a cupboard tucked beneath the stairs caught his attention. So, that where the noise came from.

Slowly, he opened the door. What Percy found sickened him, a baby not even 3 years old huddled under blankets and covered in dust, tear track weaving they're way through the second sin of dirt. He worst thing was the purple bruise obviously standing out against the dirt.

"Hello?" Percy asked softly as he reaches out to pick up the baby. "I'm Percy your Harry right?" The small child pulled away but Percy continues to move until the child is gathered in his arms safely. Rocking gently, Harry slowly falls asleep in his arms and all Percy can think is how adorable it is.

Once Harry was out, Percy's anger began to over flow as he marched back to the dining room. "You lied to me." he seethed voice deadly calm like the sea before a storm. "Harry isn't ill but he would've been soon how poorly you're obviously treating him!"

"P-p-ercy…"

"Whatever do you mean boy? It's the freaks punishment for being freaky! Petunia's useless sister and her worthless husband get killed leaving us to deal with their freaky SON!"

"Were only getting rid of his freakiness Percy, nothing wrong with that" Petunia defend Vernon and her actions, "We didn't what you near that… that thing! Or IT anywhere near our Dudder!"

With every word Percy's eyes darkened fueling his rage futher. "Then you don't mind if he comes with me yes? Obviously.. you don't care for him and honestly Vernon you're a wimp, bully and over all terrible human being. Marge if we'd met under different circumstances I would have told you to go to Hades because half of what you say is rotten and the other pure schist. Petunia I pity you and your horrid life choices, please pretend we never met I'm sure my mother would be appalled by your behaviour and your parents too. Goodbye Aunty, fatso and blubber dancer."

With those word Percy took his coat with Harry still safely tucked in his arms and left for his little cottage in Devan, the door of number 4 privet drive slamming behind him and the pipes bursting in the kitchen. Looking down at the fragile child in his arms Percy promised himself to raise him right, to love and protect him… or die trying.

"Come on Harry, let's get you home."


	4. Chapter 4

On arriving at his little blue cottage Percy was beginning to realise he had absolutely no clue how to care for a child. He had the room but had nothing a child would need. Before he could fully melt down and misty rainbow image of grey eyed blonde hair women appeared.

"Wise girl!" Surprise and relief laced Percy's voice. "Thank Gods"

"Seaweed Brain. I heard from Jason tha… Why do you have a baby? What have you done now Percy?!" It took a lot out of Percy not to shrink from his ex-girlfriends' glare.

"Why does it have to be something I've done? It's not always my fault, Jason and Leo are just as bad!" a pout found its way to his lips.

"That still doesn't explain why you have a baby Percy!"

"Oh. Right. Baby. Annie… How do I look after a baby? I mean don't they need special things?" Percy's panic started up again as his ADHD mind started spouting ridiculous and horrifying ideas about him failing to raise Harry.

"Seaweed Brain! Percy! Perseus Jackson!" Annabeth's voice cut into the confusion. "Calm down the babies waking up!" Instinctively, Percy started rocking Harry in his arms, calming as Harry once more fell asleep.

"Thanks Annie." It was quiet for a few moments. "Annie meet Harry, my cousin. I will be raising him because The Dursleys were abusing him…badly. No kid should ever be in so much fear so young."

"oh Percy." Annabeth watched as her sweet ex-boyfriend looked at Harry with unconditional love and kn6ew they could never have the relationship they had before Tartarus. Percy was not the naive scared boy she had helped become a fearless leader, he was a broken man haunted by the horrors of his past clinging to any hope left in a dark world.

Annabeth knew what she had to do. She couldn't be his girlfriend but she was his friend and right know he needed her. He needed her to have the answers as he slowly stumbled through being a father at 19.

"Annie. Is there anything I need for Harry? Like could you just send me a list?" Percy asked softly.

"I'll send it by Hermes post tomorrow."

"Thanks, Wise girl."

"Always Seaweed Brain."

That night Percy slept with Harry on the bed next to him.

When Harry woke he expected to be in the dusty cramped cupboard under the stairs, instead when he took a breath he could smell sweet grass and fresh air. Confused he opened his eyes to see soft blue walls decorated with seashells and himself on a bed of blues and greens. Scared he started sniffing, he didn't know what was going on.

"Hey, it's ok buddy." A deep voice crooned softly next to him. "hush Harry you're ok, I promise." Though the voice was kind, Harry didn't understand.

"Ok so that's not working." the voice said. Slowly Harry felt himself rising into the air and into unknown arms. The arms were strong and didn't ease as he wriggled and attempted to escape. "Hey, calm down Harry I'm not going hurt you."

Harry looked up towards the voice. The voice had wind-swept black hair and sea green eyes, Harry had never seen this person before but expected him to be bad like everyone else.

"There that's it," a warm smile lit up the persons face "I'm Percy I'm your cousin and you are never going back to the Dursley's. I promise."

Harry was still to young to understand what was going on but he felt safe and he could never remember being safe before.

Looking down at the emerald green eyes of Harry, Percy was sure that he was going to be in for one heck of an adventure because Harry had magic in his eyes.

Settling in was eventfully. As promised Annabeth sent a letter containing everything he needed to know. Seeing as he couldn't leave Harry by himself Percy took him shopping, people kept giving him odd looks for it but after hell they were nothing, Harry didn't enjoy the stares.

It took a while (and some very helpful women) to get everything, but they managed. Once back in their blue cottage Percy put Harry in his new chair with some soft toys he could play with (Harry absolutely loved his fluffy black dog teddy) and began to decorate the spare room so that it was fit for a child Harry's age. It took quite some time (and an Iris message to Leo) to construct the crib along with the other furniture.

When Percy went downstairs he made milk following the instructions on the containers along with some baby food and a sandwich for himself.

"Time to eat Harry." With a smile Percy began the battle of feeding Harry, trying to get him to open his mouth for his food, making funny faces and sounds anything. Eventually, Percy figured Harry out and got him to eat (even if somehow, he'd gotten covered in a baby food and milk mix).

Both Harry and Percy were laughing when they'd finished. "Time for bed mister" a pout sat on Harry's lips as he made a fuss. "Yeah no. When I say 'bedtime' it means bedtime." Percy picked Harry out of his chair, remembering to bring the massive fluffy dog and took him to bed.

When Harry's head hit the pillow he was out, drool pooling onto the pillow next to him. Percy smiled knowing that he'd survived day 1 and his life was all the brighter for the child before him.

"Night Harry. Sweet dreams." He turned towards his own room a smile on his lips and hope in his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the characters or story that honour goes to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling**

It took a couple of weeks and a small sack of dracma for Fleese before Percy started to feel comfortable in his new role of care taker of Harry. Luckily, he'd had the sense to pay some of the Hecate cabin to put protections around his home so no monsters bothered them as they settled into their new family.

The next 2 years Percy started a horse sanctuary and riding school (mostly because he found Harry's reaction to Blackjack adorable). The school was booming, and Percy developed the land around his blue cottage until it held 3 stables, 2 rings and 5 fields with sheltered areas. Blackjack roamed the land freely brining his herd and family with him.

"Percy! Where are you?" shouted a laughing Harry as he raced around their home playing hide and seek. His black hair bouncing wildly as vivid emerald eyes scanned for their big brother.

"Right here!" came Percy loudly as he swooped in from behind Harry to tickle him until laughter could be heard from everywhere on the land.

"I give! I give! No far Percy!" Pouting Harry turned watery puppy dog eyes he'd learnt from Mrs O'Leary into practice until Percy stopped.

"Ok little Bro!" Percy smiled at Harry who had charged vastly from the quiet child of 2 years ago. Sadly, today Percy had to condemn he to the start of growing up…School. "Well, you need to get dressed for school, it starts in half an hour.

"But, but I… don't wan..t to go." Harry cried "It's scary! And what if no one likes me. Or what it someone takes Padfoot or you away from me!" He looked at Percy with such a heart-breaking look that Percy could feel himself giving until shook himself and looked straight at Harry.

"No one can take you away from me. Family is first always. It doesn't matter if anyone else is mean you can home to me, Blackjack, Uncle Nico and Aunty Annie. If someone takes Padfoot then we will find him and bring him like we always do when you wander off." By the time Percy had finished Harry's tears had dried and a small smile was back. "Now go get dressed we'll be going soon."

Harry nodded and raced to get dress because his big brother Percy is the best and would always protect him and Padfoot. Pad foot was the name Harry gave to the shaggy black dog toy that was Percy's first present to him and carried him everywhere with him. (Percy had to tag team with one of the visiting seven or Blackjack to wash the toy.)

The drive to the Primary school was short but it felt like a blink as all to soon the large grey stone and plastic building came into view. The grounds were full of Mums and Dads hugging the children goodbye as they ran towards friends. Tears, laughter and nerves filled the air as Percy led Harry to the school. People watched them with curiosity and disgust as Percy was obviously young and no women was with them. Harry shrunk back to hide in Percy's shadow at the stares but Percy stood tall and stared defiantly back, he'd been through worse and no suburb busy bodies were going to get to him.

"Good afternoon, can I help you?" came a soft female voice from the reception. A blonde woman with powder blue eyes asked with a mix of kindness aloofness.

"Yes, this is my cousin Harry. He is to start school today, if you could please direct me to his teacher I would be grateful." Percy forced politeness into his voice and smiled at her like Annabeth taught him.

The woman pause then looked confused at Harry and seductively at Percy (not that Percy noticed her saucy look). "Of course. Full name and date of birth please."

"Harry Potter. July 31st 20XX."

"Right. Room 1B. Miss Simpson."

"Thank you for your help." Percy smiled at the woman again, ignoring her blush and walked in the direction of the classroom.

Harry stared at his big brother with awe, he'd always known Percy was amazing (after all he could make fun shapes with bath water and understand Blackjack) but this just proved it. Determined Harry decided he wasn't going to be scared anymore but brave like his big brother. Decision made Harry, looked up at the classroom they'd reached. It was mostly in pastel pinks and oranges with a wet room in the back and paint handprints on one wall.

While Harry explored his new classroom Percy smiled down at the boy he'd come to see as his little brother before turning to the lady name Miss Simpson. She had straight ginger hair and grassy green eyes that looked worn but perky and excitable. She was a little on the plump side, but Percy looked warily at her, he'd never been good with teachers.

"Hello, Miss Simpson, right? You'll be Harrys teacher, right?"

"Yes. You must be Mr Potter, Harry's Father?" Percy choked he was certain he didn't look old enough to be Harry's Dad, but it was true that lots of people thought hem such.

"No. I'm Percy Jackson, Harry's cousin and legal Guardian. I don't look that old do I?" Percy's ADHD started coming up with ideas about being a Dad and looking like Poseidon with fishing rode and Hawaiian shirt. Giving a shiver he looked imploringly at the wrong-footed teacher.

"I'm so sorry. I just assumed."

"Its fine. So I'm going to say bye to Harry, I'll pick him up at the end of the day, only I have permission to take him home no one else." Percy stared seriously at Miss Simpson until she nodded her understanding. "Well, then see ya at 4!"

"Harry!" Percy shouted, signalling Harry to come back.

"Yes Percy?"

"I'm going Haz. I'll pick you up at 4. Do you remember the rules?" Percy said seriously.

"Yes Percy! Family comes first. Don't go with anyone unless it you, even if they say you told them to pick me up. Call Mrs O'Leary if you need a quick escape and tell you if anything weird happens." Harry recited smiling at Percy counting the rules off his fingers.

"Almost little man. You forgot one." Harry racked his brain for the forgotten rule but couldn't think of one. "Have fun Harry, always have fun." Percy smiled at his little brother pulling him into a final hug. Harry held onto Percy tightly as the pulled apart. A final wave and Percy left.

"Come on Harry, lets join the others." Miss Simpson guided Harry back to the growing group of children. "Now everyone let's begin."

By the end of the day Harry had decided that school was ok but other children were mean and he missed his big brother lots, plus he was better at teaching the Miss Simpson, though books were cool.

When Percy came to pick Harry up, he found he arms full of smiling but teary 5-year-old, begging him to never leave him again. This route continued for 3 more years before Magic burst their bubble.


End file.
